Home Again
by Nonnihil Scelestus
Summary: The crew is home. Mark is chasing Kathryn, Chakotay comes after the Captain after she resigns her comission. Happy Ending Warning!


**Disclaimer:** I dont own the characters. They belong to Paramount and whoever else owns the Star Trek label. Anyway, no infringement intended. I dont profit from this.

**Author's Note: Please Read First!** _I previously had this up and got flames for it. I was told to go back a rewrite it. Some comments were made about saddle bags and holding hands while riding and so on. **So let me clarify. I have been around horses since I was a baby. I've been riding since I could sit up without assistance, so about six months old. I know how to use saddle bags and how horses will carry them. I know how difficult to hold hands a ride at the same time. The thing is when you're a good horse back rider, it doesnt matter. I also know that a well trained horse will carry a puppy in a pouch and as long as the puppy is used to it, there shouldnt be a problem. **Now that I finished that rant, I'll go into my second one. **This is how I want my story to go, therefore I will not rewrite it in any way.** I think that about covers it._

**Home Again**

They had returned to the Alpha Quadrant almost 7 years to the day that Voyager had been transported across the galaxy. Their welcome had been exuberant to say the least. All the Maquis were pardoned and allowed to keep their field commissions. Harry was promoted on site. Captain Janeway was offered the rank of Admiral, which she promptly turned down. She retired quietly. The public reason was that there would never be another Voyager. The private reason was that she was tired and was loathe to take command of another crew.

Kathryn Janeway, no longer a Captain returned to her home in Indiana. She was greeted by her mother and sister. They were more than happy to have her home and Kathryn basked in the company and comfort of her family. She was content for the first week, before she became restless.

Phoebe was only there for a few days before she had to return to work and her own husband. Gretchen ordered Kathryn to the barn at the beginning of the day, 9 days after she got home.

"I've got surprise for you." Gretchen said as she led her out the front door.

"What is it?" Kathryn asked.

"If I told you that, it wouldn't be a surprise. Come on." Gretchen opened the door to the barn and revealed a beautiful pair of Quarter horses. One was a buckskin and the other was a palomino.

"Mother, they're beautiful. Where did you get them?" she asked.

"They're a gift for you, a welcome home present, if you will, from Phoebe and me. Mark sent over the little ball of fluff at your feet." Kathryn looked down to see a puppy of copper-brown lounging and looking at her with solemn eyes. "She's one of Molly's grand babies. Her name is Ellen." Kathryn turned to hug her mother with tears in her eyes. "You'll have plenty to do now with these three. Now get to know them." Gretchen left her alone in the barn.

"Well hello Ellen." Kathryn said and the puppy wagged her tail. "It seems we're family now. Ellen stood up and licked her face happily. The two horse looked on. Just then Gretchen poked her head back in.

"You need to name your horses." She said and disappeared. Kathryn nodded to open air before turning back to the horses and approaching slowly. She went to the palomino mare first, allowing her time to get a good sniff in. When she butted Kathryn's shoulder shyly, she laughed.

"I think I'll call you Goldenbird. It's what my daddy used to call me." Then she turned to the buckskin. He was a little bolder about his affection. He also had a mischievous look in his eyes. He struck Kathryn very much the way Ton had when he was about to pull a stunt. "Very well, Paris it is." Kathryn hugged both horses before setting about their grooming. Once done, she saddled both horses and headed out of the barn, Ellen following at her heels. Her mother was coming down the walk as Kathryn swung onto Paris' back.

"Here's a blanket and lunch, as well as plenty of water." She said holding up a roll and a saddle bag. Gretchen hooked the blanket onto the back of Goldenbird's saddle and threw the saddle bag over her shoulders. She also handed Kathryn an empty, slightly larger bag for Ellen. She lifted the puppy up and tucked her in. "Mark is coming over soon. I expect it's him that I hear coming up the drive. I'll get rid of him. Go and enjoy your ride." Gretchen had a glint in her eyes that Kathryn knew well enough from looking in the mirror. She saw Mark coming down the walk over her mother's shoulder and nodded to her and gave Paris a light kick in the sides. He took off in a flash and Kathryn's laughter came floating back to Gretchen as she sprinted away. She watched until Kathryn disappeared around some thick trees that lined the driveway to their house.

"I thought she knew I was coming today." Mark said when he was even with Gretchen.

"Was that today? I could have sworn you said tomorrow." Mark looked skeptical. "How about you come back later? I'm late for an appointment with a friend of mine…" She trailed off as she saw a man, deeply tanned with cat like grace ease off a motorcycle and make his way toward them.

" Sorry to bother you," He said in a deep voice that sounded as soft as the gentle look in his eyes. "But does Kathryn live here?"

"Yes, she does. May I ask who you are?" Gretchen asked politely. He was a welcome distraction from Mark.

"My name is Chakotay. I was her first officer aboard Voyager." He answered.

"Ah yes, she's mentioned you. She's gone for a ride, and won't be back for a while. I'm her mother, Gretchen."

"I would have figured you for her sister." Chakotay flashed her his megawatt dimples.

"Chakotay, don't flirt with my mother." Kathryn said as she approached. She had seem him arrive through the trees she had ducked behind. She had missed him so much.

"It's good to see you. You disappeared so quickly, you didn't give us a chance to say good bye. Not to mention the news of what's going on with everyone. Tom is teaching Advanced piloting techniques and B'Elanna…" He began.

"I do know what's going on. B'Elanna and Tom left me a message and I heard they offered you a command of your own or teaching Delta Quadrant studies at the academy." Chakotay looked sheepish for a moment.

" I should have known you'd keep up. I accepted the teaching position. There could never be another crew but the one on Voyager, and to tell you the truth, I don't want the big chair. I'd always walk on to the bridge and expect to see you there." Kathryn smiled gently. She knew exactly what he meant.

"So what are you doing here, your real reason? You never could lie."

"I missed you." He said simply. Mark chose that moment to interrupt.

"Is he the reason why you don't want to see me, Kath?" Kathryn, Gretchen, and Chakotay all cringed at the use of the nickname.

"No Mark, Chakotay is only part of the reason. I moved on and so did you. I got your letter and realized that I could never expect you to wait for me, as I didn't know when I'd see home again. I let you go and moved on. In truth I don't think that we ever had a true spark of passion between us. We were always better friends than we were lovers, and somewhere along the line, while I was out there, I fell in love with my first officer. The other reason that I want nothing to do with you…" Kathryn's voice took on a edge. "Is that you dumped your wife the moment you found out that Voyager had returned. I think that's horrible of you. She didn't deserve that. You always had the potential to be a real ass, Mark, and you lived up to that." Mark looked dumbfounded. Chakotay was grinning at her and Gretchen felt her heart swell with pride. She had never been all that fond of Mark. Kathryn finally dismounted from the horse.

"But Kath, I loved you always. I married Caroline, but I still loved you." Mark said grabbing her arm. Chakotay could see the famous Janeway temper flaring and the death glare aimed at Mark.

"I suggest you let go of my arm before you lose that hand." Kathryn said coldly. "I don't feel the same way anymore. I'm sorry Mark."

"But your mine, Kath! I won't let you go!" Kathryn had had enough. She decked him, then kneed him in the groin. Chakotay looked on impassively. He felt no sympathy for he man. Kathryn turned to him with a raised eyebrow.

"I learned long ago not to get between you and whoever has just been insulting. I have no sympathy for him, just please promise you won't do that to me." He said.

"But Chakotay, don't you want to tell me, I'm yours?" her grin was feral.

"No, but I will tell you I love you, as many times as you cans stand to hear it." Kathryn leapt then, wrapping her arms around his neck and her legs around his waist.

"I love you Chakotay."

"And I love you Kathryn." He gently kissed her until Gretchen cleared her throat.

"While I like to see two happy people, you have two fresh horses and all day." Gretchen winked and headed into the house.

"Care to go for a ride, Chakotay?" Kathryn asked.

"I think that would be a marvelous idea." Chakotay answered. She swung up onto Paris' back as Chakotay got to know Goldenbird. They rode off holding hands as Ellen yapped happily from her carrying pouch. Gretchen smiled at them through the kitchen window.

**JUST A REMINDER: If you plan on leaving a flame as a review, dont bother. I only want constructive criticism or nice comments. FLAMES SUCK!**


End file.
